1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for facilitating test program generation, and to a test station of the type in which a test control unit sends stimulus information to a unit under test (UUT), samples responses from the UUT, and analyzes the responses to determine whether the UUT is good or faulty.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of systems are currently available for testing complex electrical or electro-mechanical equipment through the use of a controller which sends stimulus information to a UUT, samples responses from the UUT, and analyzes the responses to determine whether the UUT is good or faulty.
The tests are carried out under the control of instructions known as test program sets (TPSs). A software simulation technique known as automatic test program generation (ATG) is used to generate TPSs for digital circuit boards. Suitable software for carrying out this technique includes commercially available LASAR.TM. Version 6 ATG software, which is run on a DEC VAX.TM. computer system.
Integration of the simulator's output with the UUT currently requires large and expensive government furnished automatic test equipment (ATE). The ATG test station (ATS) of the invention disclosed and claimed herein was developed to reduce ATE loading by providing a low cost, office environment platform to perform off-station verification and integration of a ATG test programs. Approximately 80-95% of the integration can be performed on the ATS. By significantly reducing the integration time, it is estimated that the ATS reduces the entire ATG test program development time by 30%, resulting in a significant competitive edge for the developer.
When taking the traditional approach to ATG test program development, the entire test program is developed before the start of integration. This results in the disadvantage that problems which arise early in the integration phase can have a significant impact on the rest of the test program, necessitating drastic unforeseen changes which can set the development program back by a significant amount. Currently, no system is available for developing a test program incrementally, enabling elimination of early problem areas and the testing during development of fundamental engineering calculations related to specific UUT circuitry.